A Southern Man and His Lady (On Hold)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Not your typical TrueBlood Story What if Bill showed where his true loyalty lay before Sookie went to rescue Godric. What if Godric and Eric never came to Sookie's rescue and Gabe raped her. And as she lay bleeding out What If Stan smelled her blood and found her and saved her life. Find out in A Southern Man and His Lady.
1. Prologue

They had just arrived in Dallas Texas and the entire plane ride there Bill repeatedly lashed out at her and Sookie was fed up with his ridiculous antics "Bill Compton you stop that right now" she snaps her brown eyes full of irritation at her boyfriend "But Sookie what if this is a trap" Bill retaliates huffing Sookie jerks her arm free of Bills hold and spins on him ready to let loose an impression rant not noticing the attention they were attracting as they were currently standing outside the door of the Dallas Nest.

"William Thomas Compton I have had enough the entire way here you have whined and complained that this is a trap your my boyfriend NOT my KEEPER nor am I a possession to be fought over which you seem to think I am and need I remind you I could have come alone because I promised Eric to help him find the missing Vampire so your welcome to go back home because I've had it with your whining" Sookie rants stomping her foot and waving her hands wildly above her to the amusement of Eric, Isabelle, and Stan.

That amusement is wiped off their faces when Bill opens his mouth the minute Sookie was finished "You are mine and we are going home NOW this is ridiculous Sookie why are you rebelling against me you belong to me and your also the property of the Queen of Louisiana" the words spill out of Bills mouth like a torrent he had yet to notice the other three Vampires as he stalked towards the blonde woman anger in his eyes "Come Now" he orders only to growl in anger when she glares at him and backs up further.

Growing angrier by the minute he continues moving forward only to be jerked back and looks up into ocean blue eyes only then does Bill realize his mistake "Compton seeing as you are incapable of doing anything and not only are you banished from area but I do believe you are banished from this area as well" Eric smirks as Isabelle and Stan nod in agreement to Eric's words "She will be mine and there is nothing you can do Eric" Bill smirks before running off into the distance putting as much space between him and the Viking.

Scenting tears Eric turns and walks towards Sookie slowly so as not to startle her only to be beat by Stan taking his hat off and bowing in front of her he couldn't help but wish he could stop the tears coursing down the blonde womans cheeks "Ms. Stackhouse perhaps we should move into the house" he whispers softly feeling his undead heart ache at the sight of more tears spilling down those rosy cheeks seeing her nod impercebtably he puts his hat back on and guides her into the house to a seat.

Standing behind her Stan makes sure that no other would approach the obviously distraught woman glaring as Farrell makes a move towards them but is intercepted by Isabelle meanwhile inside Stan is confused at himself 'What the bleeding hell is wrong with me why am I so worried over this woman why do I feel so compelled to make sure no one ever makes her cry again' he asks himself but after several minutes he is no closer to the reason why.

'Why, no how could Bill do that to me' Sookie cries silently into her hands not noticing her silent guardian 'he knew that I have a hard time trusting guys and still he lied to me' more tears leak out of her eyes between her hands 'oh poor Jessica she has no idea what a horrible person Bill is' and still more tears spill out of her eyes 'I gave that bastard my virginity' with that her sadness turns to anger 'I can't believe I gave him everything of myself to him no way am I gonna sit here and cry over that decieving heartless jerk' Sookie thinks pulling her hands away from her face determination clear in her eyes.

After that things pass by in a blur as the meeting is gotten underway and soon she is laying in a comfortable bed with the plan firmly printed into her mind and that when the sun came up she would be going to the FellowShip of the Sun Church with Isabelle's human Hugo pretending that they were an engaged couple so that they could search out the church in hopes of finding Godric and get him out without to much trouble but of course nothing can ever be simple and Sookie falls into a light sleep.

-In the Morning-

"Ms. Stackhouse wake up" a voice calls to her and Sookie jumps awake staring into the brown eyes of Hugo "Oh sorry just give me a few and I'll be ready" her southern accent is thick as she wipes her eyes and gets out of bed to dress in the blue dress she had picked out the night before and soon both Sookie and Hugo are on their way to the church and thats where everything starts to go wrong as they are knocked out and drug down the stairs and thrown into a wired cage.

-A few hours later before SunSet-

Waking to the thoughts of Hugo was unpleasant for Sookie as she realizes that he's a traitor sitting up she gives him a sad look "Why Hugo, why did you do this" she asks him startling him out of his thoughts "Because she doesn't love me enough to turn me" he snaps "So you betray her" Sookie sighs sadly looking at him with pity "Don't look at me like that" Hugo spins on his heel and strikes her knocking her back into a shelf knocking her out once more.

-Two hours after Sunset-

"They should have returned with Godric by now" Eric paces the floor in front of Stan and Isabelle "I felt something earlier Hugo was angry" Isabelle speaks up suddenly remembering what had been bugging her "Perhaps something went wrong" she suggests only to look up at the sound of the door slamming shut rolling her eyes Isabelle gestures for Stan to go first and the both speed off into the night heading straight for the church only to slam into Eric as he had stopped upon finding Godric waiting for him.

Sookie wakes to a sharp pain in her lower regions and then a throbbing sensation and heat as it spills into her and then a voice "That'll teach ya, you vampire fucker" Gabe spits on her pulling a knife and stabs her in the torso leaving her there to bleed out to death in the basement of the FOTS church 'I'm sorry Eric I couldn't find Godric, and I'm sorry Isabelle that I can't tell you that Hugo is a traitor and he's the one who kidnapped Godric in the first place' Sookie thinks sadly realizes that she was going to die.

Meanwhile Eric was raging not paying any attention to the other two when Stan stiffens smelling the sweetest blood that he had ever smelled and without a thought he was gone Isabelle being the only witness to his disappearance "Calm down my child I know not what makes you angry" Godric commands softly relaxing when it appears the command worked "Where is Hugo and the girl" Eric looks behind Godric only to realize neither human was with Godric.

"I met neither human you speak of my child" Godric raises an eyebrow before noticing that Stan was no longer standing next to Isabelle "Let us return to the nest as Stan has obviously done" Godric orders before leading the way back towards his home Eric on high alert but no longer caring about Hugo his thoughts flitting to Sookie briefly wondering if she had fled and went back to her home.

Following his nose he bypasses all the panicking humans and heads down the steps leading to the basement of the church to the end of the hall where there was a cage both humans that had been sent to find Godric within both knocked out but it was Sookie that Stan was worried about she had a knife sticking out of her torso and the smell of sex was in the air indicating that she had been raped and leans over her ignoring the groaning of Hugo.

"Ms. Stackhouse I'm going to pull the knife out" he whispers softly pushing her hair away from her face as her eyes flutter open and her brown eyes lock onto him "Stan" Sookie croaks neither noticing time coming to a stop as they look into each others eyes Stan coming to a decision at that moment Niall Brigant Sookie's Great Grandfather bonds the two so long as they are within distance Sookie would be protected from all dangers that were out to befell her.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Something shifts between the two as Stan reaches out and grasps the knife "Ms. Stackhouse, no Sookie" Stan whispers her name softly drawing her attention away from the knife staring down at Sookie a silent understanding passes between them gritting her teeth tears leaking from the corners of her eyes Sookie nods and Stan jerks the knife out swiftly pulling a scream of pain from betwwen her clenched teeth lifting her from the floor Stan props Sookie up on his knee and bites his wrist tearing it open.

"Sookie you need to drink" he gently presses his wrist to her lips feeling her hands come up she grips onto his arm and drinks slowly from the wound feeling it close up Stan feels her grip loosen and he pulls his arm away to look into those brown eyes that had so drawn him from the start and gently caresses her face before lifting her into his arms as she falls asleep from the days events pulling Hugo up by the collar he slings him over his shoulder and takes off back to the Dallas Nest hoping that someone could clean Sookie up.

Arriving a few minutes later he enters the Nest and tenses when all eyes become focused on him "HUGO" Isabel shouts rousing Sookie from her fitful sleep sighing he lowers Hugo to the floor and backs away "What happened to him" Isabel cries reaching out to him when Sookie's voice is heard "He's with the FellowShip it was a trap all along" she whispers softly drawing Eric's attention to them and he vamps over to them shame clear in his eyes for having doubted her and not going to check if she was trapped.

"I'm terribly sorry Sookie" Eric bows his head only lifting when Sookie laughs softly "It's alright Eric, Stan saved me" her voice so soft he had to strain to hear her Eric lets his gaze wander over her broken and bloodied form but scenting no wounds her tilts his head in confusion Stan noticing this "I gave her my blood" he states simply drawing gasps from many of the surrounding vampires who were well aware of Stans strong dislike of humans and they all wonder what spell this woman had cast on him to bring out his gentler side.

Nodding Eric is prepared to leave them be when he see's something else in the texan vampire's gaze and his eyes widen in wonderment seeing something so rare and pure he calls over another vampire "Can you prepare a bath for her it seems as if Sookie could use a hot bath" nodding Beth leaves to do as she had been asked and brings along a change of clothes for Sookie once she had bathed to her content setting Sookie on her feet Stan breathes in her scent before letting her follow the other vampire.

The minute the two women were gone from sight Eric turns and grins widely "So she's your soulmate then" he asks receiving a nod in return "Yes Northman she is mine" Stan grins once again shocking many of the vampires in the nest "Are you going to tell her" Godric appears a knowing look in his ancient eyes "Eventually but for now she has been through too much and I want her to accept me on her own terms" Stan eventually says after several moments of contemplations.

"Why Stan I've never heard you say that much" Eric teases lightly glad that the man had now lightened up enough to even be teased and it all entirely thanks to Sookie Stackhouse and instantly ducking away when Godric moves to slap the back of his head in light reprimand "Leave the man alone Eric it's not every day you find your soulmate" Godric smiles softly nodding his head knowing that Stan would follow the woman until he met his True Death.

"I'm leaving with her" Stan speaks suddenly quietly eliciting more gasps followed by outrage "Are you insane Stan she is Human you are Vampire" a female vampire growls out from the back of the room drawing everyones attention "Did you not just hear what was said she is my Soulmate it no longer matters if she is Human and I am Vampire" Stan vamps over to the woman and holds her up by the throat "You will do well to stay clear of me understand" Stan snaps before dropping her unceremoniously on the floor.

The woman nods before vamping out of the nest and out of range of Stan as fast as she can shivering in fear "Well done scaring the newbie Stan" Eric laughs before falling silent as Beth and Sookie re-enter the room looking at the clock he realizes that it had been near close to an hour since she had departed from the room Eric watches as Sookie leans heavily on Beth obviously tired before taking shaking steps and practically falling into Stans arms once he realized where she was heading and opening his arms in response.

Falling into Stan's arms Sookie sighs in relief feeling his arms wrap around her and she breathes out deeply feeling relaxed and as if all her troubles were now million miles away and that while she was in Stan's arms nothing could ever harm her again 'Wait why do I feel this way' she suddenly thinks before shaking her head and deciding to think on it tomorrow yawning widely Sookie lays her head on Stan's chest and slowly ever so slowly her breathing evens out and she falls asleep standing there wrapped in Stan's arms.

"Well I'll be I've never seen her do that before" Eric murmurs in amazement eyebrows raised high and his jaw dropped just ever so slightly as he stares at Sookie, Sookie who had just fallen asleep standing wrapped in the Texan Vampires arms "Eric on some level she knows at least her body knows she is safest closest to Stan" Godric speaks up softly unwilling to wake the petite blonde who was currently being lifted into arms and taken from the room and out of sight.

Holding the small blonde closer he slowly as not to jostle her lifts her into his arms and takes her from the room and down a hall pushing open a door with his foot he enters and heads straight for the bed in the middle of the room settling Sookie in the center of the bed he carefully removes her shoes and sets them on the floor before covering her in the dark brown comforter and the undersheets going back to the door he shuts and locks it before heading over to the desk and writing her a quick note before sitting in a chair and just sitting there thinking over everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Soon Stan feels the pull of dawn and hating that he would be leaving Sookie alone while he was dead for the day she would be safe there in the room and hoping that she would find and read the note he had written to her Stan heads out of the room turning around and making sure that it was secure he heads into a room across the hall he makes sure the light tight shutters were working properly before climbing into his own bed and dying for the day.

-4 hours before Sunset-

Sookie's eyes pop open in panic she looks around wildly before calming as she realizes she is safe even if she is in an unknown room she sits up carefully the sheets pooling in her lap looking around in slight awe a folded paper on the desk catches her eye slowly Sookie rises from the bed jumping slightly at the cold floor before walking the short distance to the desk seeing her name on it she picks it up unfolding it Sookie looks up at the clock briefly not really taking in the time before glancing back at the note to read the content with in the note.

*Sookie

I hope you are well when you wake please stay within the room until sunset if you wish to wonder around then at least make sure you are back in the room before I rise for the day.

Stan*

Looking at the clock Sookie sighs seeing that it was only 3 and half hours before sunset so she sits the note back on the desk and walks back to the bed and sits in the center hoping to get her thoughts in order 'Ok first off Bill is a traitor and apparently he had always been a traitor' Sookie breathes out feeling anger swell up within her at everything she had been through because of him not one to hold a grudge she shoves him out of her mind knowing that sooner or later she would need that knowledge and locks it into a mental box.

'Ok second Eric isn't an outright bastard like Bill tried to tell me he was and that he actually does have feelings he just hides them very well also the vampires here are all nicer than Bill and poor Jessica what are we gonna tell that poor girl' Sookie feels tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Jessica being abandoned by her obvious pathetic maker and she aches to take her into her arms and hold her tightly allowing her to cry to her hearts content swiping her eyes Sookie resolves to do that the minute she gets a chance to.

Rising for the day the first thing Stan feels is Sookie's sadness and he wonders what idiot would be foolish enough to upset her after the trying day she had yesterday jumping from the bed he dresses quickly opening the light tight shutters to gaze out at the night time sky for a few minutes before typing in the code to unlock his door pausing briefly in confusion as the sadness he had been feeling from Sookie suddenly fades finally entering the last number in the code he opens his door and crosses the hall to knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath Sookie prepares to delve deeper into her thoughts but is interrupted by a knock on the door and the voice she was becoming very familiar with calls out her name from the other side "Sookie may I come in" Stan asks when a rush of happiness fills him and her voice calls out from the other side in affirmative "Yes Stan please do come in" her southern accent doing funny things to him he opens the door and see's her sitting in the middle of the bed brown eyes immediately focused on him the minute he comes through the doorway shutting the door behind him for privacy knowing that they needed to talk.

Not knowing where to start he reverts to Southern Gentleman "Ms. Stackhouse I believe we need to speak about some things" taking his hat off he bows his head raising an eyebrow when she giggles "Stan there's no need to be so formal with me" Sookie laughs before growing more serious "But your right there is some things we need to talk about" patting the spot in front of her she waits until he is settled before nodding "Something is obviously going on between us I don't know what but I know that whatever it is it feels right to me" Sookie starts off to get that off her chest.

Processing her words Stan realizes she is right and he nods "I hope you don't think this forward of me but may I come back to your home with you" he states bluntly hoping to get this part over with so that they may move on with their evening shocked at the blunt question Sookie takes a few moments going over the words in her head and realizing that she wouldn't be comfortable going back home without this vampire by her side so she nods not questioning him but somehow knowing that even if she argued he would still follow anyway.

"That was quite easy Sookie I thought that maybe you'd put up more of a fight" Stan can't help but question her willingness to allow him to follow her home "Well even if I did argue you'd still more than likely follow me and besides I just don't feel comfortable going home without you" she blurts out her cheeks turning a rosy red color as she realizes just how the statement sounds and is rewarded with a deep chuckle from Stan "With that settled what do you say to getting some food" Stan winks at her and she blushes even deeper as her stomach answers in a rumbling growl.

Standing from the bed quickly Stan holds out his arm for Sookie to take and leads her into the kitchen where there was a platter of food sitting on the counter "Just go ahead and help yourself" he whispers nudging her forward before vamping off to find Godric to get the transfer papers he needed to transfer to Northman's area "Godric it has been agreed upon that I will be going with Ms. Stackhouse back to her home in BonTemps" Stan announces his presence with those words "Ah I see and you wish for the transfer papers am I correct" Godric quips holding out a folder of just that.

"I admit I already knew that you would most likely be leaving with Ms Stackhouse and I organized these papers last night before I died for the day" the 2000 year old vampire admits sheepishly as Stan takes the folder from him "Thank you Sherriff I'll be sure to give you regular updates" the texan offers before vamping off back to Sookie who was feeling rather annoyed by something upon seeing the scene he see's the annoyed expression on her face as a red-headed vampire taunts her mercilessly walking over to the two women he raises an eyebrow at the look of surprise on the red-heads face at his appearance.

"Just what is going on here" Stan asks a deep growl emanating from with in and he places himself between the two women to make sure there was no chance Sookie would be harmed "She's just a blood-bag and yet she is being treated better than me" the haughty red-head sniffs in disdain sneering at Sookie from over Stan's shoulder only to stop upon hearing his fangs snick down "I suggest you leave her alone" he warns growl growing in pitch as the woman sneers at the girl he was slowly growing warm to and not really minding all that much "Why should I" she snaps glaring at Sookie with hatred only to realize her mistake to late.

"I warned you" Stan growls vamping in front of the woman just like he had done the last one and lifting her up by the throat "I suggest you do as I say or you will regret crossing me" Stan snaps fangs bared completely and his hand clenching tightly around the arrogant womans throat in warning just itching to rip it out for daring to snarl or glare or even look in Sookie's direction "She has done nothing to you and yet you treat her like a pest go now or it will be your last night" the texan growls once more before letting the woman drop at his feet turning he ignores her.

"Sookie may I ask what had you so saddened earlier in the evening" Stan asks walking away from the woman and seating himself right next to her warning others away from bothering her "Oh well I was just thinking about Jessica she's a newborn vampire that was made I don't know how long ago by Bill and with Bill forbidden from returning to BonTemps I just wondered what was gonna happen to her" Sookie rambles turning red when everyone within hearing distance laughs and she huffs before laughing as well realizing how silly she sounded.

* * *

Thank you everyone so far who has reviewed this story.

I have started writing the next chapter and should either be done tomorrow or the next day


	3. Chapter 2 The Return

After she was finished eating Stan escorted her around the nest introducing her to other vampires and of course Godric who had escaped himself from the fellowship and she dips her head in shame "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help" Sookie admits feeling guilty "There is no need to bare that shame Ms. Stackhouse as I've heard it was the fault of Hugo that you were not able to find me" Godric does his best to erase the guilty look in Sookie's eyes not just as the Sheriff but because Eric had asked for her help and she got trapped.

Relieved that the ancient vampire didn't hold anything against her Sookie gives him a bright smile "I'm glad that the Fellowship didn't harm you" she smiles one more time before allowing Stan to escort her over to Eric who had been trying to hide in the background "Eric" Sookie looks up at the giant Viking Vampire and smiles softly "I'm sorry I ever let Bill tell me who you are before I ever gave ya a chance" she dips her head feeling slight anger swell within her at the thought of Bill and all he had done from the moment she had met him.

Squelching the thought before it has the chance to run ramphant Sookie forces herself to ignore it for the time being and turns back to the conversation "No need to apologize Sookie" Eric says watching Stan closely as he stares at Sookie an eyebrow raised in surprise "I hope that we can become friends at the least" she insists pulling a deep chuckle from Eric forcing himself not to roll his eyes he nods his head instead unwilling to say anything now that everything had straightened itself out for the time being.

Preparing to lead Sookie away from the Viking he stops when Eric speaks up again "I've prepared a flight home for the both of you tomorrow night I apologize but that was the latest flight back to shreveport that I could get your flight is at 8" nodding in understanding Stan continues leading Sookie around the room for the rest of the night Godric and Eric making sure no one would upset her in anyway that would set Stan of and at 3 in the morning Sookie yawns widely and Stan escorts her back to the room she had slept in the night before.

Pausing outside the door so Stan could type in the code to unlock the door Sookie felt a rush of excitement fill her at the thought of returning home and he turns to look at her "That excited to get home huh" Stan nods his head when she grins enthusiastically before being ushered into the room swinging around quickly Sookie throws her arms around Stan quickly in a super quick hug before backing away a soft blush on her cheeks for her actions the result of it all causing Stan to let out a few chuckles before bidding her goodnight he shuts and locks the door heading to his own.

Laying in bed Stan thinks long and hard about the upcoming move and decides to see if he felt anything shifting through his emotions he realizes that there was a shift and he looks deeper filling with that emotion of thrill and he lays back content that he wouldn't be bored in a new town especially not with that woman by his side 'Sookie Stackhouse you do wonders for my ego' he thinks before feeling a myriad of emotions that could only have come Sookie herself preparing to rush across the hall barely stopping himself when the feeling fades away Stan lets himself die for the day.

-10 minutes after sunset-

Sookie wakes feeling sticky and hot and jumps up from the bed into the adjoining bathroom and takes a cool shower 15 minutes later she emerges feeling refreshed and ready to face the night when a knock on her door alerts her to visiters multiple by how many voids she felt and she calls out "Come on in" and 3 vampires that she knows come in one of them carrying her things she had left at the hotel on the first day and she looks up locking eyes with the viking "Eric you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting my things" Sookie murmurs embarrassed.

"Nonsense essentially you are an employee of mine so therefore it is my responsibility as your employer" Eric smirks reverting back to the Eric she remembered from the first time but with a small hint that it was all an act only to back away when Stan whirls on the viking "What do you mean employee" he growls out menacingly and Eric backs away "Ms. Stackhouse and I have an arrangement where she uses her gift for my benefit so long as I turn the guilty party over to the human authorities" he bows his head nodding to Sookie to calm Stan down.

"It's true Stan" she whispers laying a hand on the texan vampires arm and he instanty calms and Eric lets a grin grace his lips in teasing "If you become that angry for me being her employer wait till you meet her real boss" he snickers remembering the pathetic shifter from the bar Sookie worked at "Eric" Sookie scolds growing angry "That's not Sam's fault" she snaps hotly pushing her way through and nearly bowling over poor Godric who had been standing in the background just watching everyone converse with great amusement.

"I'm so sorry Godric I didn't see you there" Sookie smiles looking up at him from her place on the floor "It's alright Ms. Stackhouse no harm done" he smiles lightly reaching a hand down to pull her up only to be stopped by Stan fussing over the blonde blinking in amusement Godric finds it very hard to not let a chuckle slip out when the texan stares at him in exasperation before pulling Sookie to her feet himself placing a hand on Sookie's lower back he leads her firmly out of the room and into the main part of the house where a gathering a vampires were.

Seating Sookie at the counter to eat just as he had the other night Stan slips off to find Isabelle who was talking to Godric a look of concentration on her face only to hear the rest of their conversation "Therefore I'm leaving the area in your capable hands as I wish to return to my childe's area as I haven't done so in over decade" Godric hands the papers over now stating Isabelle as the new sheriff of area 9 opening his mouth to speak seeing as the conversation was now clearly over Stan feels a rush of fear coming from Sookie hearing the snick of fangs Stan rushes back to where he had left Sookie only to find another red-headed vampire looming over her fangs dangerously close to ripping her throat out caught in Godric's hand.

Vamping over to them Stan pulls Sookie up and over to him holding her safely in his arms making sure she was unharmed before glaring at the vampire who dare tried to hurt the woman who currently held his heart he grins ferally when he realizes the woman had no idea just who it is that held her throat in his hand and suddenly he is laughing drawing all eyes to him many of who looked wary and were currently inching their way out of the room expecting a blow up and none of them were disappointed.

Feeling Eric nearby Stan passes Sookie over to him gesturing for Eric to take her to the airport and that he would be right behind them as soon as he was able he feels Sookie's fear a few moments later and with his vampire hearing a shriek and Eric's laughter before silence letting him know that both were far away now before turning back to the insipid female who had tried to harm Sookie "Now would you like to tell me just why it is you thought you could attack that woman" he seethes out feeling satisfaction at seeing the fear in her eyes.

"That bitch got my childe punished for something that was not his fault" she snaps baring her fangs menacingly "And just who is your childe" Godric the pacifist asks still holding her in place but allowing her to talk "Bill Compton" she sniffles daintily causing all vampires in the room to roll their eyes "Your that pathetic vampires maker" Stan raises an eyebrow itching to just kill her right there and then because technically it was within his right as Sookie was now his and by vampire laws no vampire could harm another vampires human.

"William is not pathetic we love each other" Lorena whines pitifully causing everyone to cringe knowing that they did not have the time Godric grips Lorena tightly before dragging her out of the house Stan following at a highspeed they soon arrive at the airport Sookie had already boarded the plane and Stan was quick to follow whereas both Eric and Godric would be flying back to shreveport 20 minutes later both are landing in front of Fangtasia Eric takes over and leads Lorena down to the basement chaining her to the wall to be dealt with at a later time.

-On the plane-

The plane had taken off and Sookie grips the arms of her seat tightly still slightly fearful of being up in the air despite this being her second flight 'Well third if you count that stupid stunt Eric pulled' she pouts only to be pulled out of her thoughts by Stan laughing and asking her a question "What are you thinking of that makes you look like that" he chuckle's watching her pout even further bottom lip sticking out like a child who had been told no "I'm thinking of getting a little revenge on Eric for that trick he pulled on me" she giggles softly.

"Ah well Pam would be your best bet on getting a little revenge as I hear it she regularly does this" Stan says seriously as if he was imparting some wise advice only to note the look on Sookie's face had changed from humor to horror "What is it Sookie" he asks "I don't think Pam really likes me all that much" she whispers softly not wanting to set Stan off again "Perhaps now that you and her maker are on better terms you may become better friends if not at the very least she would be willing to help you take your revenge on her maker" he offers hoping to make her feel better and to erase that look on her face.

"You really think so Stan" Sookie asks hopeful all of a sudden and he gulps suddenly realizing the predicament he had put himself in seeing the strained smile Sookie laughs and Stan does so awkwardly "Oh relax I was just having fun with you" she grins before returning to her thoughts feeling a bit lighter than she had a few minutes ago thanks to Stan 'Why do I feel so comfortable around him' she thinks to herself meanwhile Stan does the same and for the next hour or so everything is silent no noises except for the sound of the plane.

-7 hours later-

The pilot addresses it's 2 passengers "We are landing soon so please make sure you are in your seats and that your seatbelt is firmly in place thank you" then it goes silent with Sookie once again gripping the seats tightly but not as much as before and soon Stan is escorting her off the plane and into a hired car that was instructed to take them to Fangtasia upon their arrival so that Stan could deal with Lorena and Sookie could get something to eat and drink at the bar Eric in his office and Godric by her side.

"So Ms. Stackhouse how was the plane ride" Godric asks curious as to what her take on Stan would be while he was otherwise preoccupied "It was alright no complaints here" Sookie smiles softly at the ancient vampire only to jump in surprise at the voice whispering in her ear "You could make any male with in a 3 foot radius of you melt from that smile of yours Sookie" spinning around she comes face to face with a smirking Pam and seeing her expression Pam laughs "I hear from Stan you want to get a little revenge" Pam smirks wider when Sookie nods.

"I do but I have no idea what would be considered revenge for that big viking" she whispers before slapping her hand over her mouth and turning back to Godric who was listening with apt attention a mischevious twinkle in his eyes and a smirk to match Pams on his lips "If you ladies would be willing I might be able to help with that" Godric shrugs absently when they both look to him with realization in their eyes that if anyone knew Eric better it would be the one who had spent a 1,000 years by his side.

* * *

If I get two more reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow I've been writing it and it's almost done so remember reviews=New chapter


	4. Chapter 3 Glittery Endings

While Sookie and the others were planning their prank on Eric Stan was down in the basement dealing with Lorena "Fool I'll kill that stupid little bitch" Lorena snaps before hissing as the silver burns deeper into her skin and Stan leans back smirking further enraging the woman who was chained to the wall "She is my soul-bonded and you know the consequences of attempting to harm a soul-bonded human or not right" he snarls in her face causing Lorena to shrink back in shock and fear finally realizing the gravety of what she had done and how badly things were going to be for her now.

"I didn't know" she cries out pathetically blood tears sliding down her cheeks making her look like a clown as her make-up runs as well and Stan grimaces in disgust realizing what she was doing but shaking his head "Whether you did or didn't know you still attempted to kill Sookie and that in my eyes is unforgivable" he responds flatly which causes Lorena to let out a wail of despair drawing Eric from his office and down into the basement rubbing his ears and stalking over the red-head "If you don't shut up Stan won't be the one ending you it will be me" he snarls causing her to fall silent and flinch away from the angry viking.

Meanwhile Sookie and Godric where waiting for Pam to get back with what they had decided on when Godric jerks his head up as a horrible high pitch wailing noise sounds throughout the bar and Eric's office door opens and shuts as he vamps through the room at highspeed and within a few seconds the noise stops looking at Sookie, Godric wanders if she had heard the noise but judging by her relaxed face he shakes his head knowing that she hadn't at that exact moment Pam comes back with a bag and a couple of buckets a smirk on her lips.

Jumping from her seat excitement filling her Sookie nearly skips over to her a smirk near identical to Pam's crossing her face as she peers into the buckets and gasps in glee before giggling mischeviously lowering her voice into a whisper "I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face when he realizes his precious throne is covered in glitter" Sookie laughs softly drawing smirks from every vampire within hearing distance at the tiny human planning a prank on their tough as nails sheriff.

Covering his laugh with a cough as Sookie's amusement filters through their blood bond drawing Eric's attention causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion the viking shakes his head rolling his eyes in exasperation before heading back up the steps to the bar only to stare suspiciously at everyone as they attempt to act casual none more so than Sookie who looked way to innocent in a not so believable way especially as his maker and childe were grinning in obvious amusement and he decides he doesn't want to know finally making it back to his office and closing the door behind him rolling his eyes at the muffled laughter from several of the vampires in the area.

Deciding to leave it for another night so that he could get Sookie home and settle in to the house Stan follows Eric's steps and heads up the stairs to the bar shutting the basement door behind him and locking it and turning around just in time to see Pam pouring a bucket of glitter all over Eric's throne a devious smile playing about her lips as Sookie's glee increases and he vamps over to where she was standing with Godric laughing silently while the ancient vampire stood there amusement clear in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go Sookie" Stan asks only turning his attention when a vampire in the area bravely knocks on Eric's door and tells him about the mishap involving his throne and a few moments later the viking bursts through the door of his office eyebrow twitching seeing his precious throne covered in pink glitter rubbing his hand on his face he turns to face the obvious culprit somehow knowing it was those three and they stare at him innocently "Ok nice one I probably earned that one so now can someone please clean that up" he stresses out exhausted.

Giggling Sookie takes sympathy on Eric and walks up to him "I think we've had our fun so Stan and I are going to head to BonTemps now" with a quick hug and a wave to everyone else Sookie leads Stan out to her little beat up car that was still sitting in Fangtasia's parking lot from several days before and unlocks the doors before getting into the drivers side waiting for Stan to slide into the passengers seat before pulling out of the lot and out onto the highway heading straight for BonTemps.

-45 minutes Later-

After making small talk preparing Stan as best she could Sookie pulls onto her driveway cringing slightly as the gravel flings every which way and the ground scrapes the bottom of her car before coming to a jerking stop in front of the Stackhouse family home with a soft smile on her face unbuckling Sookie gets out of her car Stan following along behind opening her door Sookie remembers to recind Bill's invitation before swinging around to a smirking Stan giggling as he stands there rather awkwardly.

"Oh Stan won't you please come in" she giggles out giving a small curtsy holding the door open for him as he steps closer and finally into the home Sookie grew up looking around in curiosity before scenting old blood in the air watching her closely as her steps falter when she steps into the kitchen and sadness fills her eyes and he steps closer to her pulling her into his arms causing her to startle "My apologies" he whispers hoping to erase the sadness that was now filling the bond they shared with eachother.

"Can you tell me what happened" Stan asks once Sookie calms only to be subtly brushed off "I'm not ready yet" she jumps from his arms a clearly fake smile on her lips now before rushing through the kitchen and into her fridge to pull out a trueblood "Would you like one Stan" she asks nervously and he tips his head in acknowledgement and seats himself at her kitchen table as she bustles about the kitchen watching her heat the trueblood and whip up a quick meal for herself so that she wouldn't go to bed hungry.

Dishing up her food she hears the beep of the microwave and grabs the trueblood from it and on her way back to the table grabs her plate of food sitting it in front of Stan she digs into her meal with enthusiasm while Stan sits there quietly sipping the blood watching her looking up feeling eyes on her Sookie wipes her mouth with a napkin before asking "What is it" causing Stan to pause as he realizes he had been caught staring "Oh it's nothing I was just watching you eat" he admits grinning as her cheeks turn a bright red in embarrasment.

Self conscious now Sookie slowly returns to finishing her meal 'I don't know why I'm so embarrased Bill did the same thing all the time' pausing at her thoughts she blushes even more when she realizes that it was true when Bill watched her eat it didn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as when Stan admits the same setting her fork down Sookie looks up subtly only to find Stan looking around the kitchen startled when he speaks up "So where will I be sleeping" he turns to find her staring right at him.

"Oh well I have a basement here it's small but it's got all that you need like a bed and whatnot and you can do anything you'd like with it" Sookie rushes out standing from her chair and putting her dishes in the sink to be taken care of at a later time and then stop and fidget nervously as Stan throws away his trueblood bottle "Well lead the way Ms. Stackhouse" he bows thickening his southern accent and smirking when Sookie's pusle quickens and her blood rises to her cheeks in another blush.

"It's this way" she ushers him down the steps of her basement waiting till he got comfortable bidding each other goodnight Sookie heads back up the stairs turning lights off as she goes making sure her door was locked and heads straight up to the bathroom brushing her teeth and changing into her pjs and whatever else she needed to do before getting into her bed and as soon as her head touches the pillow she drifts off into a deep sleep while Stan stays awake for a few more hours before feeling the pull of dawn and dying for the day.

-Meanwhile at Fangtasia-

Pouting at the sight of his beautiful throne covered in purple glitter Eric sighs before asking Pam (read that as ordering) to clean up his beloved throne and to get rid of the excess glitter smiling widely enough to show her teeth Pam does so and with her vampire speed the throne is glitter free and she takes the rest down into the basement to sit there after everything is taken care of Eric re-enters his office Godric following along behind in amusement thinking that he had made the right decision to return to his childe's area along with him.

-Sunset-

Waking at as the sun goes down Sookie wakes to find Stan sitting in a chair by her bed reading one of her favorite books before sighing when she realizes that she would have to deal with Sam and all of her friends before making her wake back to Fangtasia with Stan as he had mentioned needing to go back tonight so that he could finish taking care of a minor problem a little put out that he wouldn't tell her what was going on she throws the heavy blankets off of her before rising nodding at Stan she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at the sight of him.

Taking a quick shower Sookie finishes up in the bathroom before heading down the stairs not even bothering cooking knowing she could grab something at Fangtasia they head out of the house "I have some things to take care of before we head to Fangtasia is that alright" she asks nervously wringing her hands together sighing in relief when he nods in acceptance "If you don't mind me asking where are we heading" Stan asks in curiousity "Merlotte's bar it's where I really work but I'm thinking of maybe quitting" Sookie sighs out already exhausted.

"I take it that your boss won't take the news well" he guesses accurately smiling when she nods in affirmation "Yeah I just don't feel right working there anymore not when everything inside of me is screaming at me telling me to stay right next to you" Sookie admits before blushing bright red at the words that had just spilled out of her mouth all of which causes Stan to let out a deep chuckle "It's alright Sookie I know exactly how you feel and I admit if you hadn't decided to quit I'd feel uncomfortable with you being away from me during the day" he responds with softness in his eyes.

The rest of the rid is silent and they finally pull into Merlotte's where Sookie is filled with nervousness just knowing that at least two of her friends wouldn't take this well before steeling her nerves and getting out of her car straightening her spine and putting a smile on her lips Sookie walks in with her head held high Stan following behind her protectively a pleased grin on his lips at how strong his woman was "Sooks when did you get back hooker" the first person to see her is Lafayette and she smiles widely laughing and hugging him.

Slightly seething at seeing another male putting his hands all over Sookie Stan holds himself back when the smell of another male wafts off the dark-skinned male in waves "Yesterday how have you been Lafayette" Sookie asks with a teasing smile when the man flushes "I found me someone hooker and damn he is fine" Lafayette bursts out giving Sookie another hug before finally realizing that the vamp standing behind her wasn't Bill "Where is Bill" he asks before can stop himself.

Frowning Sookie answers "We didn't work out and not to mention he was lying cheating jerk" she huffs out stretching her neck around to spot Stan standing not to far away before giving Lafayette one last hug before breathing out "Where's Sam and Tara" in a rush "In Sam's office" he answers knowing that Sookie was probably gonna quit but knowing that she'd probably be better off away from those two who seemed to think Sookie couldn't make her own decisions but glad that she wasn't shying away from it either.

Eyeing the vamp behind her he nods at the man holding his hand out to stop him when Sookie marches forward "You's gonna take care of her well right" he asks protectively instinctively stepping back when Stan let's out an impressive growl "I will do right by her" he answers before walking passed Lafayette who had turned into the kitchen to finish up the next order before anything else happened or someone came around shouting at him for slacking on the job cringing that it still might very well happend Lafayette sighs mentally applauding Sookie for being strong.

Entering the office Sookie can't help but wish she didn't have to do this when she realizes that both of them had been waiting for her and immediately start in on her the minute the door shuts behind Stan both Sam and Tara ignoring the threatening growl the sounds when they get loud with their insults finally Sookie snaps having had enough "Sam Merlotte, Tara Mae stop that I am a grown woman and I don't need the both of you ordering me around and controlling my life" she huffs stopping her foot reminscent of the first time Stan had laid eyes on Sookie.

Blinking in shock that Sookie had stood up to them they finally realize that the vampire standing behind Sookie was not Bill one they had never seen before but before they could open their mouths Sookie starts in "I'm sorry Sam but I have to quit working here I just don't feel comfortable anymore" she rushes out before grabbing Stans hand and pulling him back out of the office and out of the bar with a tiny way to Lafayette and back to her car before either of them could get over the shock.

Breathing a small sigh of relief Sookie get's into her car starting it and speeding out of the lot once Stan had gotten in as fast as she could knowing that the longer she had stayed the easier it would have been for Sam and Tara to stop her and start in again and the last thing Sookie needed that night was a headache soon enough though she is pulling into Fangtasia's parking lot shrieking softly when Pam appears next her car the minute she had turned it off and she stares around warily.

"Hi Pam" she gives a little wave getting out of her car and allowing the female vampire to lead her into the bar and order a little snack for her to tide her over while Stan headed down to the basement to take care of Lorena grinning ferally when she immediately shrinks back away from him somehow knowing what was coming and trying to stall it as long as she could "They'll find out you know and they'll end you just like that no consequences" Lorena babble inanely hoping to put a little fear in Stan.

Rolling his eyes at the pathetic vampire he stalks forward and in a movement so unlike him trips over a bucket of the blasted glittered sending it flying all over Lorena before standing up and finally staking her once she had burst into a pile of blood and goo he laughs "Well at least she had a glittery ending which is more than anyone else would have" he whispers to himself before wiping himself off and heading back up the steps to Sookie and taking her home where they sit and talk finding out more about each other before finally going to sleep.


End file.
